Johnny
Overview lol Movelist }} Coins & Mist Level Johnny's Mist Level determines how fast he can enter his Mist Stance and what kind of Mist Finer he will do. Johnny starts each round at Mist Level 1. By hitting his opponent with Coins, he can raise his Mist Level. Each Coin will raise your Mist Level by one, to a maximum of Mist Level 3. At Mist Level 1, your Mist Finers are basic. At Mist Level 2, Mist Finers hit faster and have special hit effects. At Mist Level 3, Mist Finers become multi-hit attacks. As noted earlier, each successive level inscreases the speed at which you enter Mist Stance. The faster you enter Mist Stance, the sooner you can leave Mist Stance. This leads to faster Mist Cancels. Mist Cancel Mist Canceling is an essential technique. By canceling normal attacks into Mist Stance (236P/K/S), then canceling out of Mist Stance (H, while in MS), you can bypass the recovery of your normal attacks, leaving yourself in frame advantage in most cases. Mist Cancel strengthens and diversifies your pressure. Instead of limiting yourself to low recovery attacks or canceling high recovery moves in to Coin, you can use Mist Cancel as in alternative. TK Ensenga Johhny only has one standing overhead, dust. As an additional overhead, Johnny can 'TigerKnee' his Ensenga. Without getting in to the whole emptimology of the word, 'TigerKnee', TigerKneeing a move means to perform an air special move low to the ground. The common method of TKing Ensenga is: 412369H FD Dash On the 11th frame of Johnny's forward dash, he can cancel the recovery of his dash into anything, except additional ground movement or a SB. You can by pass this restriction by canceling into a brief FD. The FD will end your current dash, and allow you to dash again. Repeating this quickly, you can traverse the ground faster then with just normal dashing, but at the cost of the meter needed to FD-cancel. An example of a single dash into a FD-cancel: 66PK4 *Punch and Kick are not need for the FD. You can use any combination of buttons that will produce a FD. A FD-dash into a dash (double hop): 66PK4646 N FD-dashes: 66PK{4646}xN *there's an extra '4', inbetween each additional dash past the first, that you don't need. But for most, it acts like a mental-metronome and helps keep a steady tempo. Coin into a double hop: blach>236H~P, 664646 MistCancel into a double hop: blah>236P~H, 664646 So yeah, essentially you hold down two buttons that will produce an FD, tap out a '66', then mash '46'. Ensenga special property a.k.a. 1-hit a.k.a. Enkasu A 1-hit, or Enkasu, is what an Ensenga is called when you connect with only the 1st strike of Ensenga. Ensenga consists of two strikes. The first strike is when Johnny breaks the bottle. The second strike is when Johnny comes back around and lights the alcohol on fire. (Yes, he does this. You can go back and pause the game a million times to watch all the animation.) The first strike of Ensenga causes knockdown on hit. This special property usually never comes into play. The second strike usually comes around and connects, negating the knockdown from the first strike. Or, the first strike whiffs entirely. But there are special combos that can setup the first strike of Ensenga, theses combos also typhicly setup a Mist. Basic Strategy Johnny lacks in mobility. His defensive stats are above average across the board, and he can be tough to combo. Most of Johnny's rushdown is based around Mist Canceling. This is done by canceling a normal into a Mist Finer, then holding the button and pressing H to cancel mist stance, which, for many moves, will lower the overall recovery. Example: 5H (Blocked), buffer 236K (Hold K) press H, dash, . Pressure Tactics Most characters will have gatling-based pressure strings; they will do a gatling of varying length, with one or more points where they have multiple options, and force the opponent to guess or react. Let's say your opponent blocks a close-up 5K. You will probably want to cancel into c.S, whether it hits or is blocked. Now, assuming you can confirm whether it's hit during this time, you have several options. If it hits, you can cancel into 2D, and then have the option of a coin. Or, you could cancel into 5H and then 236 K. If it's blocked, you have even more options. You can cancel c.S into 2D (Low) or 5D (Overhead), you could go into 5H and then 5D or 236 S, or Mist Cancel. Here's where things get really interesting. You will be at frame advantage if you mist cancel early. You could dash in and throw. You could dash in and do a 5K into various stuff. You could do an f.S if you think your opponent will do a move. Basically, you have a LOT of options. You have to figure out which are worth doing some, none, or all of the time. The stuff listed above is not necessarily good against seasoned players; it's meant as an example. Combos Basic stuff anyone can do: * 5K, c.S, 5H, 236 K (Allows opponent to tech, but the opponent will be fairly far away. Gives around 100 damage.) * 5K, c.S, 2D (Knock down. You can cancel either hit of 2D into 236H to land a coin, but this lets the opponent tech. Which hit can be canceled and have the coin land is character/positioning specific.) * 5K, f.S, 236 K (If your 5K is too far, it will cancel into f.S, not the c.S you want. You have to either judge the range as you do the 5K, or react quickly to the fact that you got the wrong Slash, or a combination of both. f.S leaves you with less frame disadvantage than 236 K, but it leaves you closer, and you don't get the chip damage. Air combos: The basic idea behind Johnny air combos is to do something a little like this: * j.K, j.S, double jump (This is jump canceling the j.S) j.K, j.S, j.D, 41236H This can be truncated depending on the character you're doing it on, and relative positioning, which will be affected by the launcher this comes from. (You can also truncate it if you're new, but your execution problems will go away with time.) Johnny has two main launchers: Throw, and 6P. Throw has tighter timing for an air combo follow up. The above combo can be done off of either; hold 9 to either jump cancel, in the case of 6P, or jump at the soonest possible point after the throw. 6P is very useful as anti-air, and an air hit doesn't stop you from doing the above air combo. Remember that all jumps and jump cancels are forward unless otherwise stated. Aside from weird stuff like comboing off of Level 2 236S, there is no reason to use a neutral or backwards jump in a combo. Johnny's 6K also combos into an air combo easily. You can mist cancel it or simply recover and followup with a jump. Mist canceling the 6K is better, but new players may want to start by just jumping, for ease of execution. Do note that mist canceling 6K is necessary for more complicated air combos such as: * 6K, MC, j.HS, Joker Killer, frc, j.HS, j.D, Ensenga (if timed correctly, j.D can be followed up by landing, after which the combo may be extended further) Knockdown combos: * Throw -> j.K j.S j.D -> Ensenga (1) By hitting the opponent with the first hit of the Ensenga, you score untechable knockdown. This is crucial for Johnny's okizeme. * Throw -> j.S j.H -> Divine Blade Crappy tension combos: * 5K, c.S, 5H, 214D, 236D (You will be on the other side for the 236D, so it will be reversed. This combo costs 50%, knocks down, gives +1 Mist Finer level, and deals about 150.) Dust combos: * 5D, j.DxN, (Hold up the whole time to cancel the recovery of each j.D. Do as many as you can consistently get.) 41236H Cool Stuff: * 5K, c.S, 5H, Level 2 236S, backwards jump j.K, j.S, jump cancel, j.K, j.S, j.D, 41236H (This combo does close to 200 damage off a 5K with one coin landed. In other words, it's pretty powerful. If the 5K is point blank, the jump cancel should also be backwards. Tested on Sol. Further testing shows that one does not need to jump cancel backwards against Faust from point blank. Against lightweights, unless from point blank, cut out the second j.S.) TK Ensenga combos: * TK Ensenga (412369H), RC, iad j.K, j.D, land, j.K, j.S, j.K, j.S, j.D Ensenga (air followup after j.D can vary with character. can also use j.HS instead of j.K after iad on some characters) * TK Ensenga, RC, 5S(far), coin, 5HS, MFLvL2(P), j.K, j.S, j.K, j.S, j.D 41236H (against light characters, performing a falling ensenga low enough to the ground will similarly allow you a far 5S followup without requiring a RC) Media:Example.ogg Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear